The National Library of Medicine's (NLM's) Cataloging Section is responsible for cataloging the biomedical literature acquired by NLM for distributing the cataloging data through the Cataloging Section's publication, online databases and MARC tape service. In order to maintain cataloging production for currently received materials and continue to reduce the cataloging arrearage of monographs, multipart items, and serial analytics in foreign languages, the Cataloging Section has a continuing need for cataloging assistance in selected foreign languages for which there are not sufficient inhouse resources with the requisite language expertise. The present contract is to fulfill this need by obtaining contractor's assistance in providing limited cataloging data for a minimum of 1075 and a maximum of 1377 titles in the foreign languages (French, German, and Spanish). These cataloging data should be based on AACR2R rules' standard for the minimum data elements that must be included in cataloging records intended for national distribution as modified by NLM's LTD Manual.